Metal In The Moonlight
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: There was a flash of metal in the moonlight, a bang. Then there was nothing, nothing but blood and pain. REALLY heavily implied IchigoxIshida. ONESHOT!


**Title: **Metal In The Moonlight

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **There was a flash of metal in the moonlight, a bang. Then there was nothing, nothing but blood and pain.

**Feedback: **Yes please, YAY reviews!

**Pairings:** Heavily implied IchigoxUryuu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Very vague ones.

**Rating: **R for some violence and gore, just to be safe.

**Warnings: **Slash, Don't like don't read.

**Author's Note: **I thought of this idea, and just couldn't resist. I almost cried writing it. By the way, Chad's presence, simply because I love him so much he had to be there :). And I realize it may be a little confusing, so if you get confused, just drop a review and ask me, I'll reply and clear things up for ya. Read, Review.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Pain. Blood. Dark. Nothing._

---

He stared, empty eyed, not really seeing anything. Not the white washed walls around him, not the white coats rushing in a frenzy. His mind was lost in the blur of memory.

How could this have happened? All those times; all the blood that had been spilt. All those battles. They had survived the fucking apocalypse! And now this, something so simple, so… normal, this was the end. He couldn't believe it, he _wouldn't!_

---

_Eyes. Blue. Wide. Shocked. Fear. Shouts. Pain._

---

He felt the tears on his face; felt the blood running between his fingers as he pressed his nails into his palm, heard his sobs. But it didn't feel real; it wasn't real. It couldn't be. The only thing that was really to him was the orange slashed across his mind, orange tinted red.

---

_Blood. Everywhere. Wet. Cold. Pain. Hands. White hands. Red hands._ _Beautiful hands._

---

He remembered little, it made no sense. Try as he might, he couldn't figure out what exactly had happened.

They'd been walking home, hand in hand. Ichigo had been teasing him about his sewing. It had gone just a little too far, he'd reached the end of his patience. He'd yelled at Ichigo, turned, and stomped away in anger. Then there had been a shout, several shouts behind him. The only one he remembered hearing clearly was Ichigo's. He'd turned around.

Then there had been nothing, nothing but blood and pain.

---

_Words. Sounds. Unintelligible. Cold. Shaking. Pain. Fear. Assurance. Comfort. There was none. Help._

---

"Come back," he whispered, again and again. His mind could think nothing else; his lips could take no other shape. "Come back, please."

He was afraid. Somehow, it had been his fault. He knew it, somewhere, deep in his soul; he knew it had been his fault.

The blood was flowing thicker from his hands, the tears quicker. Ichigo wasn't moving. He wasn't moving at all.

He reached out, no longer in control of his body, and shook the other boy. He shook and shook. He screamed, he cried. "Come back!"

---

_Ichigo stood, staring in surprise after Uryuu, shocked by the harsh words. He wasn't quite sure what he'd done, but he was about to go apologize for his. He just couldn't bear to watch his love walk away, even for such a trivial reason that would soon be forgotten._

_But he'd barely taken a step when a shout went up behind him. He turned, it all happened so fast. There was the flash of metal in the moonlight, a bang. He was the bullet, as though in slow motion, flying straight towards the Quincy's back. Uryuu hadn't turned, he was still walking, he wasn't aware of the danger he was in. Ichigo leapt, barely realizing what he was doing._

_Then there was nothing, nothing but blood and pain._

---

He heard the nurse speaking. He felt the hands on his shoulders, pulling him away. He yelled louder, refusing to let go of the limp body. Then someone wrapped their arms around him, pulling him away, hugging him close. The arms were too strong, he couldn't fight against them, so he didn't. He simply stopped moving, sagging limply into the hold.

He couldn't see anything, he was blinded by tears. But somehow he knew that there were people moving around him, doctors most likely, they moved, talking, meaningless words, pointless words, he didn't listen to them. Then the doctors were gone. Still, the arms around him held on.

He just hung there and cried. He cried and cried, until he no longer even had the strength to hold his head up.

Time passed. How much? He didn't know, he didn't care. He just hung there, staring at the orange through swollen eyes.

Eventually, he stirred. Mustering his strength he stood. The arms around him loosened. He turned to see who it was; Chad had shown up at some point.

Chad stood as well. He wasn't crying. His face was vacant, his shoulders straight. He was so emotionless, it was as though he was dead too.

Chad blinked down at the Quincy. "Lets go," he said softly, his voice as devoid of emotion as his face.

Ishida blinked. It took him a moment to remember what those words meant, what any words meant. Then numbly, he nodded, and turned his back on the one he loved.

---

_Screaming. Someone was screaming. Somewhere above him, somewhere far off in the darkness. He struggled, he wanted to reach the person who was screaming, he wanted to help the. The pain was fading. The darkness clearing. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, and at the moment, he didn't care._

_He opened his eyes, just so slightly, barely a crack. But it was enough, enough to see the back turned to him. Enough to see his love walking away._

_"No,"_ _He whispered, he wasn't even sure if the word actually left his mouth, but every particle of him was screaming it. He couldn't watch the one he loved walk away. His heart was breaking as the figure faded out of his sight. "Uryuu…" he breathed, the word threatening to go dark again, "Don't…go…"_

---

Ichigo was gone. That was the only thought that pierced Uryuu's numb thoughts as he began to walk away. He felt Chad walking closely behind him, knew that Chad feared he might collapse again.

How was Chad so calm? How was Chad's world not falling apart as much as his own was?

Then he stopped. A good several seconds before the sound actually came, he stopped, as though something had called to him, freezing him in his tracks.

There was beeping, wild and erratic. He turned, slowly, slowly, almost afraid to look. Orange, orange tinged with red. Brown, distant and unfocused. Lips, pale, and moving.

"Uryuu…" Sound, so faint he didn't hear it with his ears, but his heart.

He stared, shocked. "Ichigo," he breathed.

A smile, tiny, weak, but alive as a replied. A pale, trembling hand, reaching out to him. "Don't go…"

He was at Ichigo's side in an instant, in less than an instant. He took the offered hand; he held it to his cheek. He was crying again, but he didn't care. Ichigo was watching him, his brown eyes sliding in and out of focus as he fought to remain conscious.

"Don't leave me," whispered words as eyes closed, giving up the fight.

"I won't," Uryuu promised, "If you don't leave me, Ichigo. Don't you dare leave!"

"Che," a soft snort, more like a gasp of pain, "Baka," a faintly teasing smile, "I ain't going anywhere."

---

_And then there was nothing, nothing but warmth and love._


End file.
